Past And Future Collide: Lord Perseus Child of Rome
by willowskeith
Summary: Given a chance by the highest powers the Olympians have a chance to change fate for better or for worse only time will tell. Read as Past and future come together to change the fate of the world itself... yep its a reading the book story. Percy/Zoe
1. Chapter 1

_**I feel that i only need to say this once. I do not own anything in this story from the first chapter in it to the last none of it is mine. I did ask Anaklusmos14 for permission to do a reading the book story on this and he agreed. This is my first fanfiction so please keep that in mind. Italisized words are just mini A/N's.**_

The Olympians council was in for the winter solstice of 1999. Hestia was there in her honorary seat trying to keep the peace in the family.

Hera was yelling at Zeus for cheating on her with a mortal... again.

Hades was bit.. I mean complaining about the amount of dead people and the traffic problems in the underworld.

Zeus and Poseidon were arguing about the usual nonsense.. 'mother Rhea liked you best, air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters, ect ect'.

The other Olympians were just bickering with each other, takeing sides in arguments, or just talking to each other. _-Athena, Demeter and Artemis-_

All of the sudden a box appears and falls on Zeus' head."Ow!" the box bounces off his head and lands in Hestia's lap.

Hestia picks up a note off the box and starts reading.. out loud by 'accident'.

**"Dear Gods of Olympus,**

**You have argued about the same shit for three thousand years so we figured you could all use a nice big box of... SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** everyone looks at Hestia in shock at what she's reading **"Now then since we have your attention we have decided that since you can't stop arguing among yourselves and do whats best for the planet and your domain we are going to over throw you we give you one hour to kiss your throne goodbye... KIDDING!" **everyone face faulted in unison after that big dramatic treat

**"On a more serious note however it has been decided that you will all read a book about the future or at least a possible one. Along with a few others that we shall have appear and some that you shall fetch after this letter is done. **

**Please get the following once the letter is done. Chiron, Lupa, The Hunters of Artemis, the leaders of the roman camp, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellian, and Annabeth Chase.**

**Some of the ones we shall send are currently inside the box with the book. Though we will probably switch them out randomly with others. Now I know what your thinking 'the box isn't big enough for that is it?' well its bigger on the inside" **_-guess the reference and get a cookie-_

**"no harm is to come to the people we send unless the harm is oked by one of us." **a few of the gods and goddesses raise an eyebrow at this

**"We have spoken with the fates and they have agreed (like they had any choice) to allow changes to be made to the time line. The changes will not affect the book.**

**Once the people requested are in the throne room the world outside of it will be placed in a state of temporal stasis. **

**For the less intelligent among you... Zeus, Ares, and Dionysus... this means outside of the throne room, the sleeping quarters, and the restroom time is frozen.**

**Food and drink are provided you just need to think of what you want and it shall appear" **a 'god sized pizza with all the toppings' lands upside down on Apollo's head

**"our guess is that either Apollo or Hermes just thought of something and had it back fire on them. Please let this be a warning that this isn't a joking matter. **

**From,**

**Chaos, Perseus son of chaos, The Primordial Council, and The Fates **

**P.S. Ares.. rest in pieces bastard"**

Once the Olympians picked their jaws up from the New York street below and finally calmed down though still wondering what Ares did. Hermes and Artemis left to get the demigods and Hunters.

When everyone arrived they opened the box and out popped a book_-in Hestia's lap-_ and... two little girls?

"HIIII! I'm Artemisia! daughter of Per...per...per-sea-us" the first little girl says with a bright smile "and this is my sister.."

"hey! i wanna introduce myself! I'm Andromeda daughter of Perseus and.."

"hey you're not supposed to say mommys name until it comes up in the book dummy!"

"I'm not the dummy you're the dummy!" both girls look away from each other with an adorable pout on their faces

"why don't you both sit down and we'll read you a story" Hestia say kindly with a warm smile on her face.

"YEY STORY!" the girls squeal happily in unison as Hestia opens the book

Once making sure everyone is paying attention she begins ..

**Lord Perseus Child of Rome **

**Prologue: Birth of a Savior** ...

_**please review tell me what your thoughts are what did i do wrong? what did i do right? I will try to update once a day but that is not a guarentee. Percy and Future Zoe are comeing soon. Flames shall be used on marshmellows! mmmm marshmellows...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**this is a breaking news alert :willowskeith does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor does he own Lord Perseus Child of Rome. these each belong to their respectful owners that are not willowskeith.**_

**3rd Person POV:** Hestia read.

**Deep in the woods of the Roman empire, a large wolf sprinted further and further into the wilderness**

Artemis smiled at her long time friend but it slowly turns into a frown as her friend looks away from her and the rest of the group and curls up a bit.

** trying to find a cave or clearing where she could deal with the golden glow emitting from her stomach.**

"Wh-what..?" Artemis' voice comes out a bit small and broken as she looks at her friend with betrayal clear in her eyes but Lupa just keeps faced away.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK YOUR OATH!" Zeus shouts grabbing his bolt about to throw it at Lupa.. right before getting hit in the chest with a large black and silver blast that's at least twice as powerful as his masterbolt leaving Zeus bleeding ichor in his throne bearily conscious.

"NOBODY.." Andromeda yells a black aura around one hand which is pointed at Zeus. While she is holding hands with her sister.

"HURTS.." Artemisia says with a silver aura around her hand pointed at Zeus.

"GRANDMA!" the two say together giving Zeus an angry look before running over to Lupa hugging her. -when speaking of both together they shall be called A.A.-

**Eventually the pain became too intense and she settled herself beside a tall tree. The wolf began to glow with a blinding light until in the place of the wolf stood a beautiful woman with noticeably large canine teeth whenever her mouth opened.**

Artemisia just looks confused and tilts her head making her look more adorable "doesn't everybody?" she asks with the innocence only a child could have.

**With no experience of her own she did not know what she should be doing and prayed for a miracle to save her from the misery of her first childbirth. While she had raised many children of Rome such as Romulus and Remus she has never dealt with childbirth, especially not the birth of a godling.**

Artemis looked away like she was physically slapped. 'why... i thought she was my friend... i thought she understood... men are vial... they will just betray you... so why...'

**As she waited a wall of darkness appeared and out stepped a man around 6 ft 6 with pitch black eyes that seemed to radiate intense power. As the man approached her, her vision became blurry and she could feel herself losing consciousness. Before the darkness overtook her, the man knelt beside her and said, "Relax mother of Rome, I am her to help ease you of the burden inflicted on you".**

A.A. smiles at each other before shouting "GRANDPA TO THE RESCUE!"

Athena's mind works overdrive however 'burden? inflicted? did she not want the child?... or...' Athena's eyes widen

As does one Zoe Nightshade's 'c-could she be?...' both Athena's and Zoe's head snap in Lupa's direction noticing that with her grandchildren playing with her she has come out of her curl a bit. 'but if she is.. then those children...' Zoe winces a little as her heart cries out in pain thinking they might not be hers.

**When the wolf goddess awoke she found herself in a pure white room with no memory of how she got there. She began to worry what had become of her child and the man who showed up claiming to be there to help her.**

Andromeda smiles at Lupa and pets her head "silly grandma. Grandpa was there to help just like he always is. He's such a softie" she giggles.

**As if hearing her unasked question, the man stepped into the room through a door that she swore had not been there a moment ago. In his arms, wrapped in a blanket was a small young baby boy with jet black hair, red eyes and familiar large canines protruding just barely out of his small infant mouth. The man walked near the bed, snapped his fingers and produced a chair where he sat down with the infant still cradled in his arms.**

Ares eyes widen as does Athena's and Zoe's at the statement of 'red eyes?!' Zoe and Athena glare at Ares.

"I know what has brought you here and this child into the world", the man said. "I know what that bastard war god did to you and for that I am sorry."

'what that bastard war god did to you?...' Artemis thinks as her eyes slowly widen.'does that mean...'

**The Goddess Lupa began to feel tears welling up in her eyes but quickly regained her composure like a true Roman and steeled her nerves enough to ask the question she thought she knew the answer to but had to be sure.**

"ARES!" Artemis yells as she pulls out her bow attacking Ares now that her thoughts were pretty much confirmed. The other goddesses looking at Lupa sadly knowing that pitying her would insult her. While the female demigods and hunters are crying for Lupa.

**"Who are you?" She asked with conviction in her voice but also apprehension as she knew if this is who she thought it was this man could wipe out an entire galaxy with a snap of his fingers.**

"GRANDPA CHAOS!" the A.A. duo squeal excitedly.

**"Why I believe your know the answer to that Lupa, I am Chaos the creator, the first primordial. As for your next question, I am here to help you and your son but first I must ask you, what it is you want to do with your child?" Chaos asked in a kind tone but laced with curiosity about her thoughts on the child.**

The other goddesses and gods aswell as demigods, as much as they would like to say quiet and hidden so as the gods don't kill them, lean forward wanting to know aswell.

**"I do not blame the child for what happened to me, despite him being the son of that bastard war god; he is still my child, my only child, my own flesh and blood. I would raise the child but I do not think it is possible.**

Artemis returns to her throne and smiles sadly at her old friend.. 'she didnt break her oath willingly... and even after what happened she still would take care of her child..' she thinks. Much like the other goddesses.

**If Jupiter or the other Olympians found out about him they would most likely try to kill him before he could be a threat.**

Zeus flickers to Jupiter for a minute and looks confused. "even if it was against oath you weren't willing in it so i would be willing to over look it Lupa. I wouldn't try to kill you for what Mar's did"

Lupa looks up and nods to Jupiter before curling up again even more trying to shut out the world and the book that is revealing her pain to all whom she tried to hide it from.

**The child will not be able to find a place in this world. He will be an outcast, he will not be accepted in Rome as he is half Greek, and the Greeks will not accept a child of Rome into their world either." Lupa stated with worry in her eyes. "The bastard did not even have the decency to assault me in his Roman form, he chose to rape me as Ares as if to add insult to the injury he inflicted on me."**

Now even Jupiter looked shocked, appalled, and disgusted at Ares. While Artemis and the other goddesses looked absolutely murderous. Aphrodite walking over to Ares mutilated form and kicking him in the balls using her high heals to give him a.. sex change. At least if how high his voice's pitch was going.

**"Does the war god know of the child in any way?" Chaos asked as he took in the information provided by the Goddess.**

Lupa shakes her head sadly trying to hide her tears. "I wouldn't place my pup in that much danger and that bastard isn't his father anyway he was just a rapist who acted as sperm donor while I was an involuntary egg donor.

**"No. I have avoided him and the other Gods and Goddesses the last few months to ensure they did not notice a change in my aura that could tip him off to the pregnancy." Lupa replied.**

Artemis, Zoe, and a few other of the older hunters get up and goes over to Lupa and A.A. trying to give her some comfort and make up for the looks of betrayal earlier.

**Chaos was silent for several minutes as he seemed to be thinking over the best route to take concerning the child. "If you wish it, I will raise the child here, in the void, as if he were my own." He said as he looked at Lupa to see her reaction.**

The room goes quiet and Zoe's eyes go so wide they threatened to consume her whole face.

**"So I will never see my child again?" Lupa asked with worry in her voice.**

Hera smiled at Lupa. "you are a good mother" Hestia and Demeter nod their heads in agreement with their sister's statement.

"Shes a great grandma too! Just like grandma Ar..mmphrgl." Andromeda says as her mouth gets covered by her sister's hand.

"sister! spoilers!" Artemisia says urgently

**"That is up to you my dear Goddess. I can give you a way to contact me which will allow you to visit him here or I can use my powers to hide him from other gods and allow him to come to earth the visit you for short periods to time when he is older. I do not wish to take your child from you but as you know he is a God. A very powerful one at that as he is the first child of the mother of Rome and the first child of the Greek Olympian God of War. I will teach him about his powers and abilities as I raise him but he will also gain more powers and abilities from my blessing. I would also like to adopt him as my son and make him a true son of the creator. I will not hide his origins from him either. When he is old enough I will explain to him the facts surrounding his creation that led him to my care." Chaos replied.**

Lupa smiles sadly "he's a great father to him..."

A.A. look at each other whispering quietly before nodding and holding hands again. "here grandma we know what will cheer you up!" their hands glow and the roof has clouds gather over them.

"ICE CREAM!" it starts raining scoops of ice cream of every flavors. the demigods and some of the more immature gods. _-Hermes & Apollo-_ Start running around trying to catch as much as they can while some steal a scoop... 'just to get a taste and make sure its ok of course.' Artemis thinks to herself.

A.A. giggle and start dancing in the scoops of ice cream. "they work like nectar the flavor is always your favorite!" they smile and say

Jupiter flickers back to Zeus before he opens his mouth to yell at everyone.. right before getting nailed in the forehead and open mouth by a giggling A.A.

**"I must tell you that eventually he will return to earth as I have foreseen a day far in the future when the survival of the Gods will depend on him. That day is still far into the future but when it comes he will be the only hope for the survival of Olympus." Chaos said looking deep into Lupa's golden eyes for her reaction to his proposal.**

Several Olympians pale in fear at finding out that the son of a woman one of them raped is going to be their only hope. 'ares you may have doomed us...' Athena thinks sadly.

**"I see no other option for my son's survival. I will be forever in your debt Lord Chaos." The wolf goddess replied sadly as she looked at her son.**

**"You owe me nothing, I am more than happy to help a true hearted goddess like yourself. I will make sure no one learns that you are no longer a maiden so as to be sure you are not cast out of your home." Chaos kindly responded.**

**"Now what would you like to name your son?" Chaos asked.**

**"Perseus." **

If anyone looked at Zoe Nightshade they would have seen the blush covering her cheeks at the name. 'well that confirms it.. it is him and they are his... but are they mine?... is he mine?.." Zoe thinks looking at A.A. with a light blush on her cheeks.

**Lupa replied looking deep into her son's eyes, which she could not help but notice were so much like her rapists; which brought anger and fury into her heart but despite the reminder of the child's father, she looked at her son with a combination of love and sadness. Love for her only child and sadness for the fact she cannot raise him herself. "He will need luck on his side just like the Greek hero Perseus had, for his return to earth."**

Andromeda just shook her head "It didn't work grandma but it was a good try. His luck is so wierd. Its bad and good at the same time." her sister nods in agreement.

**"Very well, from this day forward he will be known as Lord Perseus, son of Lupa the mother of Rome and adopted son of Chaos the creator" Chaos stated before he began to chant quietly in a language Lupa could not understand. After he stopped chanting, Perseus began to glow the darkest black imaginable. When the glowing died down, Lupa looked at her son and gasped when she saw his eyes, they were a glowing mix of black, and silver, and pulsed with power similar to the eyes of Chaos.**

"Daddy's eyes are so pretty!" Artemisia says before doing a twirl.

**Chaos handed the baby to Lupa who smiled a fanged smile at the baby boy in her arms.**

**"I thought it would be better if the child had no physical reminder of the war god." Chaos stated as he looked at the happy face of the wolf goddess as she looked at her son.**

Artemis smiles happy for her friend and her friend's son.

A swirling black portal appears and a man steps out of it with it closing behind him "thanks for that dad i much prefer my eyes to that bastard's! well anyway. Hi. I'm.." was as far as he got before getting knocked down by two blurs that screamed "DADDY!"

"hey there baby girls" Percy said with a smile.

"We're not babies!" A.A. said in perfect unison. but Percy just rolled his eyes and picked them up before going to sit by his mother with kids in tow.

**"Thank your Lord Chaos. Thank you for everything you have done for us." Lupa said.**

Percy smiles wider and looks at his mom knowing shes thinking the same thing 'Yes thanks a lot dad/Chaos.'

**"It was my pleasure as I now have a new son of my own as well." Chaos replied with a smile.**

"And damn proud of it too!" Percy shouts with a smirk.

"That's the end of the chapter" Hestia says quietly with a warm smile. "Who would like to read next?"

"I would my dear sister" Demeter says with a smile getting handed the book. **"Chapter Two: Domains."**...

_**well tell me what you thought. review if you'd like. all flames shall be used to heat my dinner.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"and welcome back! if you have not been paying attention it has been confirmed! willowskeith does not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, nor does he own Lord Perseus Child of Rome! this has been a shocking upset in this debate! and now back to your regularly scheduled fanfiction.**_

**3rd Person POV: 10 Years Later **Demeter looks over at Percy who is leaning against his mother and playing with A.A. "did you eat enough cereal dear?" all the Olympians groan.

"umm this was before cereal Demeter" Percy says making Demeter nod sadly

"oh.. yes those were dark days indeed.." to try to push away the horror that was the days precereal Demeter continues to read.

**Ten years have passed since Perseus was left in the care of the creator. Being a young godling, Perseus was already a full grown man. **

"A fact i am very happy for. It would have been very awkward with my wife if i was a full-grown woman" Percy says causing everyone to laugh while he takes a longing look at Zoe.

**Chaos had spent the past decade raising the son of Lupa and teaching him to use his godly powers as well as the powers given to him as the adopted son of Chaos. He taught him the history of the earth from the creation of Gaia to the fall of Greece up until the creation of the Roman Empire following the Trojan War. Chaos taught Perseus the history of the Gods and Titans as well as explained to him the role of each and every God and Goddess, from the Olympians to minor deities.**

Athena, Lupa, and Chiron nod to each other. 'these are all very good things to teach someone in this world of ours. I wonder if Chaos will let us know his teaching methods. To learn all that in just a decade is amazing' they think

**Perseus could not help but dislike the way the Olympians ruled the earth. **

The more egotistical Olympians _-Zeus and sons plus Aphrodite- _wonder 'what is wrong with how they rule' while the others just shake their heads wonding 'why did we have to put drama queen in charge..'

**Although he agreed with his father that they were the lesser of two evils and that earth is better off in the hands of the Olympians rather than the Titans, **

This is something everyone nodded in agreement with the titans were horrible rulers. While Zeus smirked flexing his ego remembering the over throw of the titans.

"don't look so proud Zeus it's like choosing to be shot in the foot rather than the head." Percy says to cut off Zeus' ego trip and waves to Demeter to continue.

**he could not stop himself from thinking that they could do a much better job ruling the world. **

Now Zeus pales and looks at Percy in fear as he does the TERRIFYING, ABSOULTELY HORRINDIOUS ACT OF... tickling A.A.

**There were a few Olympians he thought performed their duties well. It was a short list that included Poseidon/Neptune, Hestia/Vesta, and Artemis/Diana. They were the deities who put their duties as Gods and Goddesses first in front of their own personal lives. **

The mentioned god and goddesses beam happy someone noticed their hard work. Meanwhile the others looked offended "what about me? i work hard down there in the underworld!" Hades says shocked he wasnt mentioned.

Percy looks up and smiles at Hades "you currently and havent been an Olympian at this point in time" Percy says careful not to give any spoilers and Hades nods accepting the reason.

**Perseus knew his mother was fond of Lady Diana and because of that she was one of the few Olympians he respected. He admired the way she protected young woman and empowered them by creating a group of fierce female warriors with her hunters. **

Artemis and her hunters beam at the praise they received while Zoe's face lit up like a christmas tree.

Percy noticing Zoe's face leans down and whispers in A.A.'s ears. They look up at him and nod running over to Zoe and the other hunters.

"can we please.." Andromeda says

"sit with you?" Artemisia finishes as they both look up at Zoe and Artemis giving them their best cute look with an adorable pout. Zoe and Artemis never stood a chance.

"of course" they say causing A.A. to squeal and hug them tight

**He also admired the way Lady Hestia was willing to step down from her position on the council just to avoid conflict within her family. **

Hestia blushes and looks away at the praise not used to people noticeing the things she does or getting compliments.

**The same could be said for Poseidon for Perseus knew if he wanted to he could dethrone his brother, since he had 2/3 of the earth under his control, but did not because power was not important to him so he allowed his arrogant brother to rule the Gods.**

Poseidon smiled while Zeus huffed 'not more powerful then me' Zeus thought

**Perseus despised the way Zeus ruled the world. He constantly allowed his desire for power and paranoia overrule what was best for western civilization. He had fastened the Olympian Council in such a way to ensure he would always remain in power. He filled the council with his children while refusing to allow his brother Hades on the council despite the fact he was the eldest son of Kronos, which gave him more of a right to rule the gods than his younger brother, **

Hades smiled at Percy 'finally someone understands. I'd settle for just being on the council I have enough to rule already.. stupid late nights and stupid sister keeping my wife away for half the stupid year..' Hades thought as Zeus face slowly turned to a shade of red that would make Apollo's cows jealous.

**as well as allowing his sister Hestia to step down so another one of his sons could join the council. The fact that Zeus allowed the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea to be pushed off the council by a mere demi-god turned god really made Perseus' blood boil. In what way was the God of Wine more important than the eldest of the Olympian Gods? **

Hestia smiled sadly at Percy. She may have stepped down for that wine god but peace in the family was more important then her being an Olympian.

**In what way was the God of Wine even important enough to be on the Olympian Council? Regardless of what he thought of the Gods, he knew it was his responsibility to protect their rule when the time came, and he would not allow the Gods to fall since his mother was a part of that pantheon of Gods.**

Lupa smiled at her son who was leaning against her and changed into her human form to stroak his hair.

"such a good son.. you are very lucky" Hera says to Lupa

**Perseus was sent to earth once a month to visit his mother where they would spend the day roaming the woods of Europe chatting aimlessly and catching up with each other, away from the prying eyes of anyone who could discover the secret they had been closely guarding over the past decade. Along with the powers from Chaos, Perseus had inherited, from his mother, the ability to speak to all animals he encountered as well as the ability to change into a large midnight black wolf with striking black and silver eyes. **

Percy smiles at his mother and changes into his wolf form yawning laying his head in his mothers lap as she pet him. Most of the hunters are wide eyed now they recognised that wolf!

**Despite their short amount of time together during his visits, Perseus and his mother were very close. When the day finally came when Chaos and Lupa explained the circumstances of his birth, it took a lot of Chaos' power to restrain Perseus from teleporting to earth, marching straight up Mount Olympus and sending Ares directly into the void for an eternity of punishment. Chaos promised him he would have his revenge after he was introduced to the whole of Olympus when he was sent there to aide them against the threat where Chaos foresaw Perseus would be the deciding factor in the survival of the Gods. Perseus waited with great anticipation for the day he would come face to face with his mother's rapist.**

Percy smirked remembering what happened with Ares and nuzzled his head against his mothers hand. "he got whats coming to him.." he says quietly so only she can hear. Meanwhile all the female Olympians along with A.A. glare at the quivering pile of flesh formally known as Ares.

**As his powers developed, Chaos and Lupa noticed he had remarkable hunting abilities as well as an affinity to night over day. Perseus excelled in the use of most weapons but preferred the use of his bow or throwing knives for long range weaponry and a sword when fighting in close quarters. Perseus became a master of stealth and fierce warrior under the tutelage of his adoptive father.**

"I am so proud of you my son" Lupa whispers in Percy's ear while she pets his head.

**Shortly after completing his tenth year of training, Perseus was called by his father into the throne room located in the void. When he walked in he was shocked to see his mother standing to the right of Chaos wearing a proud smile that mirrored that of Perseus' adoptive father.**

"You know dad would let you into the void whenever you want" Percy say giving Lupa's cheek a lick

**"Perseus, today you are finding out your domains as a god." Chaos said with a smile on his face.**

**Perseus bowed to his parents and then looked up at his father and said, "And what will my domains be father?"**

Percy groans mumbling about "shocks" and "proving gods can have heart attacks.."

**As if waiting for their cue, three elderly women appeared in a blinding light in between the young god and his parents. They spoke in unison, "All hail Lord Perseus, Son of Lupa Mother of Rome and Chaos Creator of the Universe, Primordial God of Hunting, Battle, Darkness, and Time."**

The silence in the throne room was deafening as everyone stared at the wolf in shock.

**Just as quickly as they arrived, the three fates disappeared in a flash of light.**

"but what about Chronus?" Athena asks

**"T…T..Time?" Perseus managed to stutter out, wondering why he was given a domain belonging to his adoptive brother. Although none of the other Primordial Gods knew of Perseus' existence, his father had told him everything from the creation of the earth to his children the Primordial Gods.**

"You all kept me a secret cause you were embarrassed of me didn't you" Percy says with a mock pout at his mother making her giggle and slap his head.

**"Yes son, your brother has let himself fade into the void where he can join some of his siblings in the realm of the faded. With no master of time other than my grandson Kronos who is currently in thousands of pieces in Tarturus, I felt it necessary to fill the powerful position of Primordial of Time with someone I trust. It will also be a powerful tool for you in the struggles you will endure when you make your return to earth." Chaos explained.**

All the Olympians paled. 'What could be a threat big enough that he would need domains like that.. much less for it to still be a struggle..' they thought while Lupa just kissed the top of his head.

**Perseus was speechless. He had no idea he would a Primordial God, let alone control one of the most powerful domains. He was the child of a minor Roman Goddess and the Olympian God of War.**

Lupa slapped Percy upside the head again "that 'war god' is NOT your father."

"I know mother" he says while A.A. giggle.

"somebody in trouble. somebody in trouble" A.A. sing while everyone just watches the family interaction chuckling or with an amused smile.

**As if reading his son's thoughts, which happened to be exactly what he did,**

Percy growls and mutters about "stalker parents" and "no privacy"

**Chaos sternly responded, "You are not a son of the Olympian God of War. You are my son, the son of the first Primordial God and the creator of the universe. I adopted you the same day you were born. I removed all aspects of Ares the minute I claimed you as my own. And as for your mother, yes she is a minor Roman Goddess, but she is a rather powerful one in her own way. You will find the abilities from your mother very beneficial to you as you go through life I promise."**

Percy smirks and glances at the hunters remembering all the times he used his wolf form that he got from his mother near them.

**Perseus couldn't help himself as his face cracked into a grin, large canines clearly visible in his smile. He walked up and embraced his father. He then did the same with his mother, who had an identical smile on her face, oversized visible canines included. She quietly whispered how proud she was of him in his ear before vanishing in a flash of light back to Rome.**

Andromeda smiles and yawns going back over to her father and grandmother hopping on Percy's back.

**"So what happens now?" Perseus asked his father.**

**In response Chaos gave Perseus a sly smile and said, "Now, your training truly begins."**

"You said training dad not hell.. ow!" Percy says getting slapped upside the head by Andromeda

"No swear daddy. Mommy always say swearing bad." Andromeda says in her "mature lecture" voice but its all for not when she yawns again making her look even more adorable then usual.

**Perseus paled thinking of his training becoming more difficult. The past ten years had been a lot of hard work, he couldn't imagine what his training will become if that had only been a warm up.**

"That's the end of the chapter" Demeter says "who would like to read next?"

"i would if you wouldn't mind Lady Demeter" Zoe Nightshade said her cheeks turning a little red "the sooner we finish the story about this.. boy the sooner we can get back to the hunt" Zoe walks away carefully trying to hide her blush when she sees Lupa's smirk.

**"Chapter 3: Chance Encounter"**

_**Review. tell me what you think. what you liked, didnt like, bra size. w/e. Flames shall be used to heat my bath water!**_


	4. SUPER IMPORTANT! READ THIS AN

ok i am sill on phone but laptop is finaly in getting fixed (expensive bastard to get fixed too took forever to get the money..) but i just saw one of the stories i have favorited update and post something that scares me as a writer and fan of fanfiction and youtube video's. thus i feel the need to pass the message on. it is copy and pasted to preserve the message.

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
